


Imagine Falling For Boone

by TrinityRose



Category: Lost
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityRose/pseuds/TrinityRose
Summary: video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q8LlnKHRq7c





	

1\. You meet him on the plane. He sees how nervous you are and before you know it, you tell him how much you hate flying. How much you're afraid you're all going to crash.

"If the plane falls, I'll catch you," he tells you, obviously joking, but that's enough for you to loosen up a bit and you can feel the anguish dissipate.

Until the plane actually falls, that is.

2\. It's been weeks spent on the island. Weeks since he found you on the beach that first day of the crash. Weeks since you've been spending your time together, since you've befriended him and his sister. Only you know well that for you this is something more than just friendship and today he finally admits he feels the same.

He kisses you for the first time when you're near the waterfall. His lips are moving gently against yours, a perfect first kiss. A sweet one. A promise for the future. A promise for something more.

"There's one time I won't catch you and that's when you fall for me," he tells you when placing his hand on your cheek.

"Already fallen," you say and see him smiling brightly.

3. _Falling._

Why? You ask yourself and everyone around you. _WHY?_

You barely started, you've just shared your first kiss and you both wanted more and he just had to fall from that cliff. He was trying to call for help, to provide some kind of a future for you and the rest of the survivors. Future away from this God forsaken island.

It didn't work. And he… he…

You can't even think that word as you sit right next to his body, your head placed just when his heart is. Only it's not beating anymore and you can do nothing but sob and sob and sob, crying spasms shaking your body, a havoc being wrecked in your heart, tearing it in an impossible way. It hurts too much. You just want it to stop…

4\. _When you see each other again, you know nothing about your previous lives. You're just a pair of strangers who sit next to each other on a plane and kill time when talking._

_It's when he calms you down by saying something about a plane and falling that you still, shocked by the strange flashes in your head. There was a plane, but not this one. You both fell, but his was both metaphoric and then quite literal._

_It's then that you_ remember.

5\. _You finally have all those hours you didn't get to have with him while you were both alive. The hours, a whole lifetime even that the island stole from you._

_You fall into bed naturally, finally reigned by true passion, finally consumed by the flames. It's so much more than a simple, sweet kiss. It's everything you were denied._

_Once you reunite, once you become one, once you are finally together, you know you will never be apart again. You might be moving on soon, but you'll be moving on to a place where you'll always and forever be one._

**Author's Note:**

> video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q8LlnKHRq7c


End file.
